Paulette Rebchuck
Paulette Rebchuck is a character from the 1982 movie Grease 2. The Pink Ladies third-in-command, she is tall, blonde, buxom, delicately built, extremely beautiful, and focused on what she wanted with lunatic intensity. She wanted the now-unattached leader of the T-Birds: Johnny. With her curly blonde bouffant hairdo, pastel pink skirt, and a low-cut sweater-blouse, she based her look on Marilyn Monroe. Of the Pink Ladies, she's the most annoyed by her younger sister, Dolores Rebchuck, and is constantly at odds with her. She was curious as to Stephanie's break-up with Johnny, because their breakup would be a boon for Paulette, who was as smitten with Johnny as he was with Stephanie. However, she would tread lightly, since interfering with T-Bird to Pink Lady relations was taboo, against the `code’ (Rule 6: No Pink Lady is allowed to interfere with other Pink Lady to T-Bird relationships). And Stephanie was her friend to boot. At the Bowl-A-Rama, she and Johnny were together, flirting with each other, with the possibility of sex later that night. At the of the game, when Davey stated that the T-Birds won a "Well-Deserved victory", Johnny asked "Yeah, but where's the trophy?" Paulette responded by deeply kissing him. Immediately after their kiss, Johnny declared that kiss the trophy for Best Average, then took Stephanie's hand and asked her for the trophy for `Best Score', angering Paulette. She was so distraught that though she railed on Dolores for wanting to go out for pizza, her anger was more directed at Johnny. Having witnessed Stephanie's surprise kiss on the "nerd", Michael, Paulette was perceptive enough to realize that Michael was smitten with Stephanie. When Michael asked Stephanie out but was rejected, Rhonda and Paulette remarked "I think he's in love." / "I think he's kinda cute." Paulette informed Frenchy about the happenings at the Bowl-A-Rama (Who's That Guy?), telling her that "this very mysterious and gorgeous guy... knocked one Stephanie Zinone right out of her bobby socks!" At the June Moon Talent Show, Paulette was the perfect choice to play "June/Summer". Johnny tried to cover up her seductive Summer outfit and saying: "Be...Winter!! And that is Johnny Nogerelli's final word!" She became so enraged that she smacked him, telling him that she would no longer tolerate his bullying ways. She also told him she may not be the classiest girl, but she was the best he was going to get, so he could take it or leave it, and shoved him through the curtains, past an amazed Aurelio, and into the clutching hands of Willie Willard, who was dramatically singing Cry (Song). At the night scene of the Lani Kai Lani Luau, Paulette could be seen at the edge of the Pool of Enchantment, bopping along to the chant of "Hula! Hula! Hula! Hula!" when Mrs. McGee led the still-wobbly, discombobulated Mr. Spears across the deck. Mrs. McGee greeted Paulette "Oh, hello, dear," allowing the trembling Mr. Spears to stagger into the pool. During the Cycle Lords attack almost immediately afterwards, Paulette and Sharon Cooper tossed stuffed animals at the renegade cyclers, to little effect. She was the first of the Pink Ladies to cry "It's him!" when Lone Rider appeared to rout the Cycle Lords to a comical defeat. Lone Rider revealed himself to be Michael Carrington, Johnny confronted him and demanded the T-Birds jacket. Davey tossed it, and it hit Paulette. At her worried look, Johnny softened and gently asked for the jacket, which she handed to him, smiling brightly as Johnny took the jacket and made Michael an official T-Bird. During We'll Be Together, Johnny had his dance with Paulette, admitted he liked what she had. Category:Characters_with_Blonde_hair Category:Characters Category:Pink Ladies Category:Students Category:Female characters